Maybe it was Destiny
by HaLo2401
Summary: SOULMATE AU Traumatized and abandoned, Akihito grows up differently than in canon. Wanting revenge while trying to dodge greedy relatives, he unexpectedly finds the missing piece of his soul. Destiny moves in mysterious ways, add a dash of love and lust and you know what will happen. AsamiXAkihito Rating may go up due to language and gore.
1. Prologue

Hello all. this is my first VF fanfic. i'm more of a reader than a writer, but i can't seem to get this plotbunny out of my head, so bear with my very amateurish writing. bit of a guideline: Birthmark Soulmate fic. mark will heat up and throb in the beat of each other's heartbeat when they touch. both of them have to have reached puberty though for it to work. don't have a beta, so its all me for now. hope you enjoy my story. updates maybe sporadic, don't know yet haha anyway. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Viewfinder. i'm simply borrowing it's characters and making them dance to my tune.

==0==

 **It was a usual Sunday afternoon when it happened.** They were at the park having a bit of family bonding, Akihito playing hide and seek with his father while his mother looked on by the bench.

 _Dad won't find me here!_ Akihito thought to himself as he climbed into the longest slide as his father counted a few yards away. Just as the 30 count was over, Akihito suddenly heard his father talking to an unknown man. Thinking it was time to stop playing, Akihito froze when his mother let out a horrified scream. Feeling goosebumps cover his skin, he stayed where he was as the talk turned to yells and screams. But the sudden silence made chills run down his spine after two loud gunshots rang through the park.

He heard two unknown male voices talking to each other about witnesses and clean up. Both deciding to leave immediately because surely the two shots would have alarmed people close by. Akihito held still in his place as he heard them pass by his slide, hoping his heavy panicked breathing did not alert the two of his presence. A moment passed and then two, he could not hear the two shooters but he could not make himself move. A distant siren pulled him from his fear induced paralysis and he carefully crawled down from his hiding place. He could not stop the cry that was pulled out from his lungs as he saw his parents together on the ground, a large puddle of blood soaked the earth where they laid.

Legs weak, Akihito dropped to the ground. Small trembling hands clutched at the grass as a heart wrenching sob tore through him as his young mind tried to process the picture in front of him. Shakily crawling on his knees towards his mother, hoping against all hope that they were okay and not dead. Once he reached his mother though, he knew, oh how he knew that his mother and father were no longer of the living.

He felt so cold as he rearranged his mother's limbs and as he pulled his father's body closer, not minding the blood that was now soaking his clothes and staining his hands. He crawled between his parents then wrapped his arms around his mother's torso while also holding his father's hand. There he laid, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling nothing as tears continuously fell from his hazy eyes. Mind and body both equally numb, he did not notice three young men looking around the area cautiously. He did not notice that when they found him, a very tall blond started to walk along the area's perimeter, another man in glasses calling an ambulance and the police, while the third man gently knelt down by the bodies checking to see if they were alive.

As he checked Akihito, he was surprised to find the child alive and well but not reacting to his presence. Understanding that the child must be in shock, he gently pried Akihito's small hand from his mother's blouse and his father's hand. Carefully holding the child to his chest not minding the amount of blood that now sullied his suit, he slowly stood up with the child in his arms. He slowly approached his friend as he finished his call, shaking his head with a frown when the other looked at him questioningly. The very tall blonde neared them also with a shake and frown. All three looked at the still crying child in the third man's arms and could feel nothing but pity for him.

They waited close by for the ambulance and the police, each trying to make the child react to anything to get him out of his shock. The sound of sirens rang through the air and the child miraculously jolted to life. Quickly picking up his head from resting on the man's shoulder, he panicked as he looked around for his parents presence. Seeing them once again on the ground, he cried loudly as he tried to reach out for them while wiggling his body that was still in the man's arms. Seeing his sudden hysteria, the man quickly left the area so that Akihito could no longer see the bodies. Reaching his hand up to Akihito's head, he slowly guided it to his shoulder as he started to rock side to side while quietly sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. The sirens grew nearer and still he continued to sing and eventually Akihito drew quiet, there were still a bit of sniffling here and there but no outright crying.

Looking to see if Akihito fell asleep, the man was surprised to see glassy blue eyes trying to look up at him. Removing his hand from Akihito's head and wrapping it around his waist, Akihito leaned back a bit. Staring at each other, the man decided to fill in the silence.

"What is your name kid?" he asked softly.

The child continued to stare at him then said quietly, "Akihito."

Akihito looked down briefly before looking back up at the man. "You?"

The man gave a small smirk before replying. "My name is Ryuichi. Do feel calmer now?"

Akihito looked at him for a while before shrugging then nodding. He slowly laid his head on Ryuichi's shoulder.

Ryuichi, a bit surprised at the child's actions asked him quietly if he wanted to go back to where his friends were. Feeling a nod on his shoulder, Ryuichi quickly made his way towards them. He arrived to see paramedics loading the two bodies into an ambulance while two police officers interviewed his two friends. He headed straight to one of the paramedics so they could check Akihito over and hopefully get any information they could get out of him.

Wrapped in a blanket and holding Ryuichi's hand, Akihito answered questions. How old he was, who his parents were, where he lived, if he had any relatives and what happened earlier that day. _Eight years old,_ Ryuichi thought saddly. _For this to happen to him so young._

It turns out that Akihito's parents were quite famous and pretty loaded too. His father a famous photographer in his younger days, he retired and became a university professor when he became a father. It was the same with Akihito's mother, she was actually one of the best Japanese models in her time. When she got pregnant with Akihito, she retired and became a designer for baby clothes. All in all, Akihito will receive a sizable inheritance when he comes of age.

After that bit of questioning, it was decided that they take Akihito to a nearby hospital for a thorough checking. Hearing this, Akihito began to tremble as he started to tear up. He looked up at Ryuichi with pleading eyes to not let him go while squeezing Ryuichi's fingers in his little hand as if to say _don't go._ with a soft smile, Ryuichi knelt down in front of him and laid his free hand on Akihito's head.

"Akihito, you must listen to the kind man. He will take you to a nice Doctor to make sure you are okay. Don't worry alright? I will talk with the police and follow after you. I will find you okay?"

With a hesitant nod, Akihito let go of Ryuichi's hand and held the blanket closer to his body. With a soft pat to Akihito's head, Ryuichi stood up with a slight smile and watched as Akihito was seated in the ambulance, with a final wave, the door was closed and the vehicle drove away. the smile dropped from his face and a scowl marred his handsome face. Walking towards his friends and the police, he sought to find out what the hell happened.

Ryuichi did not know that when everything was finished and went to the hospital that Akihito was supposed to be in, that there was no child that was seen or admitted in that name. All the other hospitals nearby reporting the same as the first. It was as if Takaba Akihito disappeared off the face of the earth.

==0==

Little Akihito looked outside his hospital window wondering if his Ryuichi would be able to find him with his new name. He didn't think so though. His mother's cousin was called in because she was the closest relative in town. Child services was called and witness protection brought in. He would live somewhere else and given a new name. He protested against changing his first name but agreed to change his last. He was now called Takeda Akihito and oh how he hated it. His Ryuichi would not be able to find him at this rate. He sighed forlornly, he was just told that he was to go to an orphanage in the next town over. Even though he had relatives, it seems not one of them wanted him around their families.

It was a usual Sunday afternon when it happened. He lost his family, ripped away from his new friend, and abandoned by the rest of his relatives. Poor little Akihito didn't know if he could still cry anymore. Looking at the drops of salt water now on his hands, he thought _looks like I still can_.

==0==

So this is the prologue obviously. Akihito is 8 yrs old while Ryuichi is 20. in the next chapter, akihito will be 21 because that is when he will receive his inheritance. so until next time. . .

-HaLo


	2. Chapter 1 : Sign of the Times

Thank you guys so much for the likes and reviews! I know i said in the authors note last chapter that aki would be 21 in this chapie, but well, my imagination blurted out this instead, i like to think that my subconscious was telling me that more background info was needed, haha. sorry there is only a little asami in this but more soon, i promise! also a bit of screen time for his OC dad hehe. so enjoy this chapter and i hope you stay with me

==0==

Akihito was unsurprisingly traumatized by the events that led to the lose of his parents, but doctors were however surprised with how well Akihito tried to cope through it. He was wary of new staff that came to check him, distancing himself and intently watching their every move until he was sure that they mean him no harm. Loud gunshot like sounds and sirens tend to trigger flashbacks. Akihito would freeze in place, curl into himself as he trembles, mouthing words that only he could hear. Rubbing his back or a steady hand on his head tend to wake him from his torment. When he realized what he had done, he would visibly shake his body as if to expel the burden from his whole being, straighten his back, hold his head high as he glares or more like pout at his helper. He would rub away the tears that pooled at the corners of his eyes and say firmly to the nurse that he was alright.

The doctors were rightfully concerned over his mental health, so they discussed psychological therapy with Akihito's aunt. While also concerned about Akihito's health, his aunt was not keen on paying for treatment. Fortunately for her, Akihito's treatment cost and hospital stay was still under medical insurance issued under his parents. So it was decided that when he was discharged from the hospital and properly settled in the orphanage, he would attend weekly sessions with colleague within that town. One of the social workers on his case received a memo about the cause of death of Akihito's parents. Apparently it was a robbery of sorts gone wrong, he was undecided if it would be in Akihito's best interest if he knew the truth. Discussing the issue with his doctor, he was given the go ahead to tell him. Akihito cried himself to sleep that night, wishing that they had not gone out that day.

Akihito was able to be discharged at noon on the third day of his hospital stay. As Akihito and his aunt rode towards the orphanage in her car, he simply ignored her as he looked through the window thinking of his Ryuichi. He dearly hoped Ryuichi could find him, but moving a town over and changing his name, Akihito knew chances were low. He wondered if he himself could look for Ryuichi, but he knew that he did not know where to begin looking for him. The park maybe? But then he had no chance to go there now. Akihito sighed in disappointment, he wished he was older so he could make decisions for himself.

 _Once I'm old enough, I'm gonna find you Ryuichi_ Akihito thought with a determined pout.

==0==

Ryuichi was not happy and each and everyone of his staff knew it, they all felt the aura of irritation and annoyance pouring out of him. Even when he was ensconced within his office, the entire floor felt his irritation. Ryuichi still could not find Akihito, it had been three days and still nothing. Glaring balefully at his paperwork, he thought of what could have happened. With a sudden jolt of realization, he figured how a person can suddenly disappear after such a horrific event.

 _Witness protection, this complicates things_ Ryuichi thought. He had no connections there and he loathed to ask his father for help. Even if his father was CEO of the company and had many connection with underground dealings, Ryuichi wanted to search through his own efforts. Sighing to himself and leaning back against his chair, he wondered to himself about why he seemed so attach to the child. Pity maybe? Or having something in common? Ryuichi's mother had also died from an attack leaving him alone with his father at age ten. He did not know exactly, but he was determined to find him.

==0==

Akihito's childhood within the orphanage went surprisingly well. There were a total of fifteen children ranging from 5 to 12 years old, he was the fourth oldest with two 10 year olds in between him and the oldest child. He did not know what to expect there when he arrived and settled, maybe some cold shoulders or a gloomy atmosphere, but he did not expect this cheery ambiance and definitely not quick acceptance. The next day his aunt and a few uncles were able to bring him most of his clothes and toys from his house. Joy but also sorrow ripped through him when he realized that they had also packed his family albums and his parent's diaries. He really didn't know what to feel anymore, but he was glad that he could still see them. On the seventh day of his stay, he was told by one of the social workers on his case that his parents were to be cremated that day but he would not be able to go. With a heavy heart and a numb body, he laid in bed all day, crying silent tears of sorrow and regret.

Weeks passed and Akihito slowly got better, with weekly visit to his therapist and occasional visits from different relatives, he began to feel lighter and a bit brighter. Visits from his relatives were quite weird though, even if they seem to be well meaning. They brought him toys, yummy treats he could share with the orphanage and other things. The sentiments were nice but they seem to smile a bit too much when talking to him, almost like they're making themselves look accepting and nice, that they wanted him to be a part of their family. If they were though, why was Akihito still in that orphanage? Akihito accepted that they were nice to him, but the feeling in his gut told him to be wary of them, so he stayed polite but withdrawn whenever they came to visit.

One sunny day, the motherly matron of the orphanage decided that they should visit the beach and have some fun. Excitement was felt as they all rushed to their rooms to gather swim clothes, overnight clothes and towels. Once everyone was packed and ready, they all climbed into the orphanage's coaster and on they went to the beach.

Akihito was excited to say the least. He hadn't felt this lively for a while and now thinking about it, he realized that although he was no longer crying and feeling sad, he wasn't happy either. It was more like apathy, not really caring much about things but now as they neared the coast line he could say that he was feeling joy and excitement. He wanted to feel more like today, he wanted to feel that surge of emotion that made him giddy, and he realized that he did not like feeling apathetic anymore.

Bouncing lightly in his seat as he looked out the window, Akihito was amazed at the sight of the ocean. The vast openness of it, the beautiful blue color of the water and the sparkling yellow sand on the shore, it was a sight to behold. They filed out of the coaster and walked along the sand until they reached a sizable beach house.

"Gather around over here in the porch dears," the matron said. "This beach house is owned by a friend of mine, so please be careful and don't break anything. We'll leave our bags in the living room for now and later we'll discuss sleeping arrangements. You can change into your swim clothes in the bathroom or in any of the empty rooms inside. Once you're finished, meet back here so we can put on sunblock so none of you will burn. If you younger ones need help, don't be afraid to ask alright?"

With that in mind, the children quickly pulled out their swim clothes and search for a room to change in. Akihito along with a few of the older boys decided to change together in one of the empty rooms. He had not noticed the awed look on the boys faces as he took off his shirt with his back to them. With a quick change into bright yellow swimming trunks he made his way out of the room. When he reached the porch the matron and one of the two caretakers were already applying sunscreen on two younger girls. Seeing that the matron was closer and also finished he made his way toward her with a slight smile.

"Alright Akihito-kun let's do your back first."

With a nod, Akihito turned to his back. An awed gasp was heard and he looked back at the matron curiously.

"Oh my Akihito-kun, you have such a beautiful soul mark on your back!" the marton said smiling down at him.

Akihito face lit up in a bush in realization and smiled shyly at her. He nodded as he said, "Yeah, momma said that they were flowers called hy-dre-dran-gia and gladi-yo-loos."

The matron chuckled softly as Akihito had trouble pronouncing the name of the flowers. "It is called Hydrangea and Gladiolus. How about when we get back home, you research about these two. I heard that they actually have different meanings for each flower."

With a bright smile and a determined nod of the head, Akihito turned back around so the matron could apply the sunscreen. Throughout the day, Akihito was given comments about his soul mark. That it was so pretty and colorful and big that it took up almost of the space in his back. The other children also decided to show off each other's their soul marks. Most of it small or regular sized ones placed in various parts of the body. Some were silly and some were plain while there was also the pretty ones, the child wore bright smile while they simply showed off. Once that was over, it was expected that they went crazy around the beach, building sand castles, swimming and splashing each other and playing ball. The matron and her helpers couldn't help but smile as the children had fun.

Akihito had fun that day, getting closer and bonding with the other children and eating to his fill. He was glad that they went out that day, he needed the change in scenery and the feel of being a worry free kid again.

==0==

At thirteen years old and in junior high, Akihito was still in the orphanage. He liked it there though, the children friendly and cheerful, the matron loving and motherly and the caretakers cheerful and open. Akihito flourished under their care with little help from his relatives, but he did not mind. He also became good friend with his classmates Takato and Kou. When he had free time, they would hang out together and go to the arcade or eat at nearby cafes. He had also read his father and mother's diary that documented their daily lives and looked through binders that held their work before their untimely death. Akihito's therapist suggested to take up a hobby of sorts to distract himself if ever he started to feel sad or agitated after an episode. With that in mind, he decided to start drawing. It was pictures of animals and landscapes at first, but as he looked through his mother's designs of clothes, he wanted to try that instead. Surprisingly, he was very adept at it. The matron encouraged him to expound more, not just for children but for teens too. Aside from designing though, he actually wanted to make these into something real. So with a bright smile, the matron gave Akihito her old sewing machine to practice on.

Weeks pass and Akihito feels that he is finally getting the hang of sewing clothes together. Sure the money to buy fabric comes from his daily allowance but he doesn't need much anyway so to him it was a well spent endeavor. One day his homeroom teacher announced that the school will be joining a regional fashion designing competition and interested students that wanted to join should approach him after school hours. Akihito perked up at the thought of joining and showcasing his designs, it felt like he had to prove something to himself, that he was actually good enough for his personal vague plans for the future.

With a skip to his step, Akihito made his way to sign up that afternoon. He was given the guidelines of the competition and everything else that he needed to enter. _I can do this_ Akihito thought to himself as he read the theme. _Recyclables huh? This will be fun._ He grinned to himself as he walked back home.

With the help of the matron and her helper with gathering materials for Akihito to use, he was able to finish the outfit a week before the deadline. They were able to send the outfit in a large box to the address indicated in the guidelines. With hope blooming in his chest, Akihito he asked his mother's spirit for luck.

The day of the announcement arrived. Akihito kept on refreshing the website every 2 minutes in his anxiousness. It was lunch time at school and Akihito could not contain himself, at exactly 12:30 PM the results were finally posted and the websites homepage changed to reveal who had won. Akihito was frozen, he could not move, could not blink, could not breathe. Because on the screen was a picture, a picture of a famous singer of a girl rock band, and she was wearing Akihito's outfit. She was wearing _his_ outfit. _She_ was wearing _his_ outfit! _She was_ _wearing his outfit!_

"i won?" Akihito looked at the name so he could confirm, and there it was right below the picture.

 **Design Competition Winner: Takeda Akihito**

"I WON!" Akihito shrieked in delight as he jumped out of his seat in glee. His classmates that ate in the room startled in shock at the sound, curious at his sudden outburst. Takato and Kou who were eating in front of him jumped in shock feeling the full brunt of the outburst because they were so close to him. Kou was chocking on his rice while Takato dropped his chopsticks. Looking at them Akihito shoved his phone towards them in excitement as he pounded Kou's back without much thought. Takato took the phone from him and read the announcement, grinning brightly up at Akihito he said, " Congrats Aki! Says here, one of the judges was this singer here, and when she saw it, she instantly wanted to wear it."

By then Kou had recovered from his choking and took the phone to read it as well. "Says she liked it so much, she's gonna wear the outfit during their bands tour! Congrats dude! This is so sick man!" he said with a wide smile. "So what's the prize winning? Aside from this that is. Do you get prize money?" Kou smiled mischivously.

Akihito sat back down on his chair. He took back his phone and searched for the prize, " It says that they will be offering workshops during school vacation and afterwards if they think I'm good enough, I'll be able to become an intern when I finish Jr. high. They gave a gift certificate of 100,000 yen for any of their stores and 25,000 yen cash prize."

Akihito leaned back in awe, _what an_ _opportunity_ he thought. Designer workshops were pretty expensive and a potential job too.

"Yay! Aki's gonna treat us! Aki's gonna treat us!" Takato and Kou cheered loudly.

Akihito grinned at the two, "Yes, yes. Now shut up before i change my mind."

Grinning wildly the two quietened down and the three resumed their lunch.

==0==

Everything was going fine for Akihito, he was getting good grades, he was happy with his friends, he won a contest and slowly but surely he no longer felt sorrow when he thought about his parents. He was finally letting go, deciding to think about the good memories they had together instead and move forward. It was not meant to be though, he was looking through his father's diary one day. As he reached the end, he noticed that the back cover was hiding something. The paper was peeling off and what seemed to be a letter was inside. Peeling back the paper carefully he extracted the letter. Opening the letter, a short strip of film fell on his lap, with eyebrows raised he read the letter.

 _Ryuunosuke,_

 _I think i may be in trouble. I was out photographing landscapes when i came across these. I may have been spotted but I quickly left the place so I do not know. I'm sending the negatives to you just in case. Lets meet later this week to discuss what to do._

 _Hiroki_

Akihito stared at it in shock, he looked at the date to see that it was dated the day before his parents were killed. His father had not yet had the chance to send the letter. Akihito was so confused, hadn't the police say it was a robbery gone wrong, did they lie to him or did they not know. Anger pooled in his stomach as he clutch the letter in his hand, thinking furiously and trying to remember that day more clearly. But he could not. He never saw them, never heard clearly their conversation, had not one clue as to who they were. A frustrated growl left his lips as he looked at the letter. Glancing down at the strip of negatives and picking it up, it looked like Akihito needed to pick up a new hobby. Photography.

==0==

aki will be in high school next chappie, but it will hopefully only be briefly. need to introduce asami's old man soon haha

read and review! see you next chappie

-HaLo


	3. Chapter 2 : Hey Angel

Akihito was so ready to start his newly discovered hobby, that he forgot that his Jr. High did not in fact have a photography club. At least Akihito was able to buy his own camera with the money that he had saved. It was the type that still used film compared to the newer digital models, at least now Akihito knew how to tinker with it. He opted out of going to a professional to have the film strip developed, scared that the developer would see and spread rumors about it. So back he went to his daily Jr. high life, nothing of importance happened but through the rest of his school years the strip of film and his parents lingered at the back of his mind.

==0==

Monday morning came bright and early for Akihito, but he did not mind in the least. His reason? First day of high school. Which means he could now join a photography club and finally have some clue about the pictures. Meeting up with Kou and Takato at the front gates, they walked along the lanais of the school, searching for the photography club booth. It was finally located right in between the newspaper club and the gardening club. It was not as popular as others, but there were student lingering, listening to one of the club members talking about some of the pictures that were propped up on the booth table. Akihito quickly took an application form and wrote in the details as the same club member talked about a dark room that the club had where they themselves could develop pictures. Akihito perked up at the details as he submitted the form to another club member with a grin.

The three left the booth so that Takato and Kou could both choose what club they would join. As they took in the choices, Kou decided against joining one while Takato chose to enter a literary club. Apparently he was quite well read, who knew?

The day passed quickly for Akihito, most teachers were laid back on the first day, only giving out the syllabus and asked for advance reading while others like math and chemistry started the introductory chapter. It was the end of classes and the start of club meetings. Akihito was not surprised to find that the newspaper club and the photography club were next to each other, but he was surprised at the size of the room itself when he entered. He was quick to notice that a group of students were already there. A tall female stood by a desk that was front of a window arranging what appeared to be application forms. A rather short male stood next to her leafing through a booklet of sorts. A group of three girls were off to the right side of the room where a sofa set was situated talking to each other and drinking tea. On the left side of the room, 2 boys were admiring a shelf where numerous old models of cameras were displayed.

Akihito tried to closed the door behind him quietly but the tall girl arranging the papers still heard the door snap close. She turned around towards him and smiled brightly. "Hello, first year yes? My name is Azumiya Rei and I am the president of the photography club, beside me is Azumiya Kei the vice president."

Stepping forward and bowing in greeting. "Hello, my name is Takeda Akihito, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Well Takeda-kun, welcome to the club, lets sit at the sofa so we can all introduce ourselves." Rei quickly got the other 2 boys attention to go to the sofas.

Once he had sat on the opposite couch of the three girls, tea was offered by one with dark black hair in a bob cut. Nodding his head in answer she poured him a cup of steaming jasmine tea. Azumiya Kei sat down beside him on the sofa and also received a cup of tea while the 2 boys took the love seat that was perpendicularly in between the two sofas. Azumiya Rei however took the single armchair that faced them all.

Introductions were short and to the point. The two boys were 1st years just like Akihito while the three girls were 2nd years. Rei then began the function of the photography club for their school. Apparently they worked together with the newspaper club and the yearbook committee. She then went on about how they have their own darkroom because one of the former club presidents was a child of the school director. Akihito perked up she said that they will be taught how to develop film and that they could use the darkroom anytime they wished.

Smirking internally Akihito felt hope bubble in his chest to finally finding out what had cause his parents deaths. _At Last. . ._

==0==

Shock would be an understatement to how Akihito felt at the moment. He had finally managed to develop the photos after two months into the school year. It was Saturday and Akihito had managed to have the club room and darkroom all to himself for the whole day. Akihito looked at the 5 photos he managed to develop. All could be used as evidence against said person in the photos and Akihito did not know what to do. He felt equal parts fear and shock as he stared at the picture of Diet member Sakamoto Eiji looking on as his bodyguard shoot a kneeling man behind the head. Further inspection showed that the diet member was standing beside a tall and lean blonde man in what looked to be an expensive Armani suit. More bodyguards surrounded them in a location which looked like the lake where Akihito's father frequented when capturing nature shots. If the situation were not as serious as it had, Akihito would have laughed at the ridiculous image of Sakamoto in gaudy fishing attire.

Akihito leaned back in his chair as he thought of his options on the matter. He could turn these in to the police but he didn't know if Sakamoto had contacts within the force and it could put himself in danger. He could continue his father's thought process and send it to this Ryuunosuke person, but he had no address whatsoever. Or he could continue to gather more incriminating evidence on Sakamoto and somehow turn the evidence in without getting in danger. With deep sigh and set jaw, Akihito finally made his decision. Looks like he would be needing better camera equipment.

==0==

 _Lets go back a few years: 3 days after the death of Akihito's parents_

==0==

An indistinguishable sound left the man's mouth as he read an email sent to him by his lawyer. Asami Ryuunosuke dropped his face into his hands and breathed deeply. One of his childhood friend and his wife were dead and their wake was in three days while their cremation and burial would be the day after. Their child Akihito was in the care of his aunt and in witness protection so he had no legal rights to him. He pinched his nose and let out a sigh, he needed to tell his other childhood friends about the news.

Picking up the phone and dialing the number, he was glad that the recipient was quick to answer. "Asami-sama?"

"Kirishima, bring yourself and Suoh to my office, I have some news you both need to know"

"Right away sir."

Putting the phone down, he leaned back gazed out the window wondering how young Akihito was faring.

A few minutes later a knock was heard and two men in their early 50's walked quietly into the room. With a wave of Ryuunosuke's hand at the chairs infront of his desk, the two sat.

With a grave face, he looked at his two friends faces who looked back at him in curiosity. "We are all invited to a wake and cremation ceremony of a friend of ours. We were notified because it seems all of us were named in his will."

Both shocked at the revelation, Kirishima Ichirou asked with wide eyes, "Who was it?"

Leaning back in his chair Ryuunosuke looked at them sadly. "It was Hiroki who died. My lawyer said that is a robbery gone wrong, but what he read about the site of the bullet wound made him not so sure about it. He said that was almost like execution style."

Suoh Kensuke spoke up then. "Do you think it was one of our enemies Asami-sama?"

"I'm not certain without any evidence, but Hiroki has left that lifestyle years ago. But I am not certain of what he has been during this past weeks. Anyway is the wake, it is being held at their home. His sister is in charge of it. It seems they decided that young Akihito was not fit to attend and is under witness protection services."

Kirishima quirked a brow at that. "Sir if it really was a robbery gone wrong, why has Akihito-kun even in witness protection?"

"A good question, but I do not have the details and it was the aunt's decision, a precaution perhaps."

"Sir, would you like me to look into it with our contact?"

With a thoughtful frown Ryuunosuke stayed quiet thinking about it. "Alright Kirishima, have our contact look into it and try to look for any inconsistencies or any connections it might have with our competitors or enemies. If this was actually a hit, I want that bastard's head on a plate."

Suoh gave a nod with a frown on his face while Kirishima simply stood with a "Yes sir."

"Alright, both of you are dismissed."

==0==

The elder Asami, Suoh and Kirishima stood before the Takaba couple's grave, all with grave looks on their faces. They had not anticipated this to happen to them. But what was done was done and they no longer do anything about it. The elder Asami wanted to take custody of Akihito but he knew he had no legal ground and the thought of the child growing up in his world were disconcerning. It was better for Akihito to stay with his relatives. Maybe secret check ups (read:spying) can be scheduled in the future. After one last prayer to the couple, Ryuunosuke sent a look towards his two childhood friends, they left the cemetary. It was back to business like always.

==0==

 _Back to present time with Akihito_

==0==

He didn't know how he got into this mess, but he was now in it and he didn't know what to do. Currently, Akihito was hiding behind a few stacked crates in an alley downtown. He was on his way back from his internship when he heard a scuffle in an alley. Now here he was listening about a guy called Marui not paying back his debts. With a quick sneak in their direction, Akihito turned the flash of his camera off and quickly snapped a series of pictures of the situation. With a pounding heart, Akihito quickly fled the scene and made his way home. He would just develope the pictures the next day if he had time. With grin on his face he pocketed his camera and thought:

 _That was exhilarating!_

==0==

hey guys, sorry for the long wait but short chapter, kinda busy at the moment. hopefully i'll be able to post more soon.

-HaLo


	4. Chapter 3: History

Ryuichi hated paperwork, he knew it was necessary but damn it was just so stressful. He sighed and leaned back against his chair. With a hand, he brushed his bangs away from his face. He looked out the window as he thought about the one subject that has always been on his mind for the last 13 years, little Akihito. No matter where he looked he could not find the child. He knew though in his gut that his father knew where the child was the whole time but his pride got in the way of simply asking his father. With how difficult it was to find the boy, he doubted that his father would answer the question anyway.

The intercom suddenly came to life as it neared 1 pm. When he pressed the button Kirishima's voice rang out through the room.

" Asami-sama We need to go soon for your 2 pm meeting with Komori Inc."

Ryuichi signed once again, pressed the button again and replied an affirmative. Quickly fixing his cufflinks he stood up, picked up his jacket that was draped over his chair and made his way towards the door. Outside Kirishima was already waiting for him , his tablet was out as he looked through the paperwork needed for the upcoming meeting. They made their way to the elevators and rode it down.

''Asami-sama Suoh is out in the front, there seems to be a water pipeline break from the street and the water ran into the underground garage."

"Will it be fixed soon?'' Ryuichi asked.

''Yes, Asami-sama. They just finished closing the waterline, we just need to drain the water from the garage."

" Alright, no damage was done?"

"No Asami-sama, it only reached up to 4 inches before the line was closed."

Ryuichi nodded as they stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lobby.

Sion employees bowed towards them as they passed, Ryuichi barely paid any of them any attention as his mind was preoccupied with the upcoming meeting. Kirishima opened the door for him Instead of the normaI guard posted outside. Once outside, Suoh was instantly recognized as he stood beside the parked limo on the street. As Ryuichi and Kirishima walked towards him, a blonde man quickly brushed by them, took hold of a startled Suoh's hand and turned both them so that the man was squished between the limo door and Suoh's font, effectively hiding him from view.

They were so surprised by the sudden events that they froze in their steps.

0=

Akihito was having a bad day, hell he was having a bad week. Huffing in frustration, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the road towards the cafe Ko and Takato wanted to try because of the good reviews. He was turning 21 in a week and his relatives were badgering him again. Honestly they were so transparent, Akihito knew the reason they were talking to him again was because he would be able to have access to his inheritance from his parents. As if he would give them anything, they basically pawned him off to the orphanage and only interacted with him if they knew that they would get something out of it. But then again if they didn't put him in the orphanage, he wouldn't be where he was today.

With an aggravated sigh he continued walking until he reached the street crossing, across the street he saw one of his gold digging aunts and her son also waiting for the light. They haven't seen him yet, in a near panick the blonde quickly looked around for a hiding place . There! A huge wall of a man was standing beside a limo. Practically running towards him, he quickly took the man's hand and turned both of them so that he was between the man and the limo. The man was so surprised that he didn't complain about the manhandling. Peering around the man, he saw his aunt and cousin cross the street and walk out of sight.

Sighing in relief, Akihito finally took in his compromising position between the man and the limo. Looking up at the man, Akihito noticed that he was staring at him in mild shock and a bit of suspicion . Akihito sheepishly grinned at him and rubbed the back of his neck. The giant man moved back to give him space so Akihito moved away from both the man and the limo. Looking around, Akihito noticed that there were two other man on the sidewalk staring at him in curiosity and caution. Assessing the first one, he noticed the glasses first then the tablet and after that the nice black suit. He was tall but well muscled, not too bulky like a body builders but he clearly worked out. He wore a very serious frown on his face as he looked Akihito over and not so subtly moving closer to the other man beside him as if to protect him. Speaking of the other man, Akihito immediately flushed as he noticed the other man was observing him intently. The man was also very fit and extremely handsome, Akihito would bet that if it was possible, he would have spent all day getting lost looking at the man's mesmerizing golden eyes. The man smirked at Akihito and he felt like he flushed even more.

Akihito turned back to the tall blonde man that he used as a shield. Bowing at the waist Akihito began to apologize.

"I'm very sorry about that! You see I've had a very bad day, when I saw the cause of my bad day and a tag-along walking by and I had to find a hiding place and well you are really tall ... so yeah... hehe... Sorry..." Akihito straightened from his bow with a sheepish shrug and grin.

The man gave him a look but nodded," No problem kid."

With a grin Akihito bowed to him again, turned to the other two men, bowed to them as well then turned around and sprinted away. All three men followed the leaving figure until he was swallowed up by the crowd of people. The three men turned toward each other and the tall blonde man just simply shrugged. With a bewildered shake of the bespectacled man's head, he and his boss finally climbed into the limo and made their way to the meeting.

O=

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the very very very late update. Life happened once again and well things happened. First, I finally got my lisence Then I had to move, out of the country mind you. Then I had to apply for a job where I got rejected multiple times just because l didn't have enough work experience. When I did finally get a job, it was just so stressful. Now that things have finally settled, I realized that my previous drafts of MIWD were lost. So now I'm starting all over again. So thanks guys for sticking around.

-HaLo


End file.
